Kittens
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil buy a kitten.


"Dan! Dan! Wake up, wake up!" Phil yelled as he jumped onto his boyfriend's bed.

Today was the day. They were finally going to buy a kitten. Their first pet together as a couple, after being together for two years. Phil couldn't be more excited. He had wanted a pet for so long. They finally talked their landlord into letting them buy a kitten. Dan didn't want a pet at first. He thought that they wouldn't be able to take care of it. They always had a busy schedule but Phil finally talked him into it. Dan gave in, like he always did when it came to Phil.

"Phil, fuck off." Dan mumbled as he pushed Phil away from him. Phil pouted.

"Dan, you promised! You promised we'd go today!" Phil whined. "Get up!" Phil yelled. Dan groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. Phil frowned as he stared at him. He crawled next to him and shook him.

"It's too early." Dan mumbled. Phil rolled his eyes.

"It is not. It's 11 o' clock in the morning!" He exclaimed. "Now, get your lazy ass up." Phil demanded. Dan looked over at Phil and raised his eyebrows.

"Did you just swear?" Dan asked. Phil sighed.

"That's what I get for hanging out with you for too long." Dan smirked.

"Glad I'm rubbing off on you." He laughed.

"Dan, come on." Phil whined. He shook him a few times. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, okay. I'm up! I'm up." Dan said. He sighed and then he slowly pushed himself up in a sitting position. "Why do we have to do this so early?" Dan asked as he looked at Phil. Phil smiled. He reached over and kissed Dan.

"That way we have time to go shopping for the little kitten and we have time to play with it later." Phil said.

"You're such a kid, sometimes, Phil." Dan said.

"Thank you." Phil said. He smiled innocently. Dan laughed.

"Get over here, you doof." Dan said. Phil smiled. He crawled over to Dan. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him. "I am excited and I'm happy that you're happy." Dan whispered. "But, I'm not a morning person."

"Yes, I know that by now." Phil said. Dan chuckled.

"Alright. Let me get dressed. We'll eat breakfast and then we'll go." Dan said.

"Yes, sir." Phil said. He kissed Dan once more before he finally stood up from the bed and walked out of Dan's bedroom.

Normally, Dan would be sleeping in Phil's room. But, Dan was up late last night, editing a video for Youtube, so Dan just fell asleep in his room. Dan didn't like it. It wasn't the same sleeping without Phil but Phil had already been asleep and Dan didn't want to wake him.

Dan yawned as he made his way into the kitchen. It's been a half an hour now. Dan had taken a shower, gotten dressed and fixed his hair so he no longer had hobbit hair. Phil looked over and smiled when he saw Dan.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Phil said. Dan smiled. He walked over to Phil. Phil wrapped an arm around Dan's waist and kissed him. Dan looked up at him with tired eyes. Phil raised his eyebrows as he stared at Dan.

"I'm tired." Dan complained. He rested his head on Phil's shoulder.

"Well, you should have gone to bed early. I told you we'd be getting up early." Phil said.

"I had to edit a video. It's already a day late." Dan claimed.

"I know, love. I've made pancakes so maybe you'll cheer up after eating them." Phil said.

"They smell delicious." Dan said. Phil laughed at him.

Dan and Phil finally finished eating their breakfast. They left the apartment as soon as they were done.

"I know you're excited but you need to calm down, Phil." Dan said as they pulled into the parking lot. They were finally there. Dan and Phil were getting their kitten from one of their friends from Uni. Phil couldn't contain his excitement.

"I can't calm down. I'm too excited. Come on, let's go! Let's go!" Phil said. He opened the door and got out of the car. Dan looked over and rolled his eyes when he saw Phil had left his phone. Dan reached over and grabbed it.

"Phil." Dan said as he got out of his car. "I think you'll need this." Dan said as he held up Phil's phone.

"Oh…Maybe I should calm down." Dan nodded. Phil walked over to him and took his phone. Dan smiled.

"Let's go." Dan said. He grabbed Phil's hand and led the way up to the porch. Dan knocked on the door a couple of times. They waited for a few seconds before the door finally opened. Dan and Phil both looked up.

"Hey!" It was James, their friend, that opened the door.

"Hey, James!" James gave them both a hug.

"Come in." James told him. He stepped aside and let them in. He reached over and shut the door. "It's a good thing you decided to come today. They're going fast." Phil immediately looked at him. "There's only three left."

"Well, Phil's been bugging me for so long." Dan joked.

"Hey!" Phil pouted. Dan laughed at him. Phil stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright, I can see you're dying inside. Let's go meet the little ones." James said. He led the way into his bedroom. "Luckily I was able to round them all up and get them together in the pin." He said. Phil looked over and his eyes lit up as soon as he saw the kittens in the 'play pin' they were in.

"I'm already in love." Phil said. Dan looked over at him and smiled.

"Remember Phil, we're only taking one." Dan warned.

"Dan." Phil whined. Dan shook his head. Phil walked over to the pin. He smiled as he looked at the kittens. One of them was asleep but two of them were playing. "What's the white ones name?" Phil asked as he pointed at the kitten that was all white. James bent down and picked him up.

"This one…Is Angel." James said. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked. Phil nodded.

"Yes!" He said excitedly. Dan smiled and crossed his arms against his chest as he watched Phil take the kitten. "That's it…I want this one." Phil said as he held onto the kitten. Dan laughed. Dan couldn't help but notice how adorable Phil was when he got excited over the littlest things.

"Do you not want to look at the other two, Phil?" Dan asked curiously. Phil bit his lip nervously. He glanced down at the other two but then he quickly looked back at Angel and stared at her for a few seconds.

"No, I want her." Phil said. Dan looked over at James.

"Looks like we're taking that one, according to Phil." Dan said. James chuckled. "How much?" Dan asked as he started to pull out his wallet. James quickly shook his head. Dan blinked a few times.

"You're my friends. I'm not gonna make you pay." James said.

"Wow. Okay then. I wasn't expecting that." Dan said. "Thanks, James. I'm pretty sure you just made Phil's life."

"Ah, no problem." James smiled. "Anything to help you guys."

Dan and Phil stayed around James's house for a while more they finally decided to go home.

"Thanks again, James." Phil called as they walked out the door.

"No problem! Enjoy." James said as he watched Dan and Phil walk out the house. Phil was holding Angel. "Call me later something and we'll hang out. We don't get to see each other much." Dan looked at him and nodded.

"Of course. See you later!" Dan and Phil walked over to the car. They finally got in.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay holding her the whole time? She looks pretty squirmy." Dan said as he looked over at Phil and watched Angel squirm in his hands. Phil nodded and then he looked at Dan.

"Yeah, it's only 15 minutes." Phil said. Dan smiled. "Thank you, Dan." Phil added. "I…I know you're not much of an animal person but…" Dan shook his head.

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy." He said. Phil smiled.

"I know and that's why I love you." Phil said. Dan leaned over and kissed Phil.

"I love you, too." Dan whispered. "Now, let's take the little one home."

"We still have to go shopping later." Phil reminded Dan. Dan nodded.

"We'll worry about that later." Dan said. Phil smiled.


End file.
